The present invention relates to actuator mechanisms and more particularly to a slide actuator mechanism that cycles a push-on, push-off electrical switch through on and off conditions.
A push-on, push-off electrical switch has an actuator shaft which if the shaft is sufficiently moved in an axial direction and then released, the switch contacts will change their condition. Thus, if the switch is initially in an off position and the shaft is sufficiently moved in the axial direction, then the switch changes to the on position. Similarly, if the switch is initially in the on position and the shaft is sufficiently moved in the axial direction, then the switch changes to the off position After the actuating shaft is moved to change the position of the switch contacts from off to on or from on to off, the actuating shaft is released and some device within the switch, for example a spring, restores the shaft to a location for the next actuating movement.
Push-on, push-off switches are commonly used as on/off power switches for electronic units, such as computers. Such switches are typically located on the front panel of the electronic unit to provide ready access and ease of operation for the operator.
A problem arises, however, from such a location on the front panel of an electronic unit in that the operation of other front panel mounted assets can inadvertently actuate the push-on, push off switch to the off position. An inadvertent change of the power switch of a computer from the on to the off condition can cause valuable data to be lost.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a switch actuator mechanism that is not prone to inadvertent actuation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a switch actuator mechanism to reduce the sensitivity of a push-on, push-off switch to inadvertent actuation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a switch actuator mechanism that converts a push-on, push-off switch to a slide-on, slide-off switch.